Hesmeralda
Hesmeralda (H'''/erman and '''Esmeralda) is the romantic pairing between Herman Castillo and Esmeralda. Herman is deeply in love with Esmeralda, and they're about to get married, but he doesn't know that Esmeralda is an actress who was hired by Matias and Jade to fool Herman and steal all his money. History Herman and Esmeralda first meet in episode 5 of the second season. It seemed like they just coincidentally ran into each other at a restaurant, but this was, obviously, staged by Esmeralda. She tells Herman that she wants to discuss some plans about a new construction project with him, and they agree to talk about it at the Castillo house. They meet there several times, and later they go out to dinner. Herman starts to develop feelings for Esmeralda, and those feelings get stronger and stronger, especially when Esmeralda bonds with Violetta by singing with her and giving her some sheet music as a present. She also helped Violetta find her mother's diary, and she also quoted María when she was giving Violetta advice. This makes Violetta think that Esmeralda and Herman are meant to be, and she approves of their relationship, in stark contrast to how she hated Jade dating her father. Esmeralda further endears herself to the Castillos when she saves their house by paying Herman's bail. But Esmeralda's hard work is almost ruined when Herman finds out about her daughter, Ambar. But luckily for her, he takes the news well, and it actually ends up bringing them closer together. Soon after this, Esmeralda and Herman decide to get married, and Violetta is delighted. However, Esmeralda has a dilemma on her hands when Matias and Jade change their plan, and tell her to go through with the wedding, something Esmeralda has no intention of doing. Other Names *'Heralda' (He/rman and Esme/'ralda') *'Esman' (Esm/eralda and Herm/'an') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both can play the piano. *Both had to lie for some time, because of Jade. *Both love Violetta. *Both have a daughter. *Both are single parents. 'Differences' *Herman likes Angie, but Esmeralda dislikes her. *Esmeralda has brown hair and Herman has black hair. *Herman is a single parent because his wife died, but Esmeralda is a single parent because she and her husband divorced. 'Facts' *Esmeralda thinks that Herman used to work at a Chinese restaurant, but he's actually working at the Studio disguised as Jeremiah. *Herman didn't know that Esmeralda has a daughter. *Violetta ships Hesmeralda. *Herman thinks that Esmeralda works for a construction company, but she's actually an actress. *They're about to get married. *Esmeralda hired other actors to pretend to be her friends at the engagement party. 'Trademarks' Song - The Hesmeralda song could be "Right Now", because Esmeralda sang that song with Violetta while Herman watched them happily. Episode - The Hesmeralda episode could be episode 15 in the second season, because they kissed each other for the first time in that episode. Color - TBA Place - The Hesmeralda place could be the Castillo house, because they both spend a lot of time there and they both live there. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Enemy Relationships